Shaq-Fu
SNES, Game Gear) Black Pearl Software (Game Boy) Ocean ( SNES, Amiga) |platform = Genesis SNES Game Boy Game Gear Amiga |release = Genesis October 28, 1994 1994 SNES 1994 1994 Game Boy 1995 Game Gear 1995 Amiga 1995 |genre = Fighting |mode = Story Duel Tournament |media = Cartridge Floppy Disk (Amiga) |title = Shaq-Fu}}'Shaq-Fu '''is a 2D fighting game released for the Genesis and Super NES on October 28, 1994. It was ported to the Game Gear, Game Boy, and Amiga platforms in 1995. The game was published by Electronic Arts and developed by the now-defunct Delphine Software International. It features former professional basketball player Shaquille "Shaq" O'Neal as the player character. ''Shaq Fu was met with mixed responses from critics upon release, though it has since come to be considered one of the worst video games of all time. Story Backstory Long ago and far away, in a place called The Second World, there ruled the heartless sorcerer Sett Ra. His hunger for power still gnawed at him even though his dominance over the Second World was unchallenged; he longed to extend his grasp to the fair First World, Earth. Sett Ra's plan was simple. He would destroy the Pharaoh of Egypt and usurp his throne. He created a perfect assassin form of his own shadow who would serve him without question. This shadow became Beast, the mightiest and most loyal of all Sett Ra's minions. Beast destroyed the Pharaoh, and the disguised Sett Ra soon sat upon his throne. However, the Pharaoh's son Ahmet was not deceived. He brazenly confronted the powerful sorcerer, threatening to reveal him. Sett Ra called forth Beast from his shadowy other domain. Ahmet barely escaped from the palace to the Great Desert, where his grandfather, Leotsu the Wise, dwelt as a monk and hermit. Leotsu and Ahmet united with a coven of powerful wizards from the lands beyond Egypt, and their combined power was able to send Sett Ra back to the Second World, comatose and imprisoned within a rune-encrusted pyramid. He slumbered for a millennium, bound by the wrappings of a mummy. Beast roamed the Second World, dedicated to finding and releasing his dead master. Successful at last, Beast and Sett Ra vowed to wreak havoc on those who stopped them before. They have gathered a battalion of formidable fighters to further this end. To regain his full strength and to end his exile from the First World, Sett Ra must perform an ancient ritual upon a descendant of Ahmet. Beast has now returned from Earth with the child Nezu, a child in whose veins the royal blood runs pure. All is ready for the final cataclysmic battle--only the Chosen One can stop Sett Ra now. One who possesses strength, spirituality, courage, agility, intelligence and unsurpassed skill in martial arts. Where will the world find such a one? Only Shaq knows. Gameplay Characters ;Shaq :Genesis, SNES, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga :A dominating force on and off the hoops court, rookie of the year, perennial all-star and founder of Shaquido...an extremely lethal martial art form. ;Kaori :Genesis, SNES, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga :Forced to obey Sett's will by the power of an enchanted ring, Kaori is the martial arts champion of an alien feline race. ;Beast :Genesis, SNES, Game Boy, Amiga :Created by Sett from his own shadow, Beast is the mightiest of Sett's servants. ;Sett :Genesis, SNES, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga :An entity of ancient evil, Sett was defeated and entombed in another dimension a millennia ago. ;Colonel :Genesis, Amiga :A celestial champion. Battered, shattered, and almost dead, Colonel was found by Beast on an obscure battlefield, the sole survivor of a fierce struggle. ;Diesel :Genesis, Amiga :A longshoreman from the San Francisco docks, he spends more time brawling than handling cargo. ;Leotsu :Genesis, Game Gear, Amiga :The last grand master of an ancient martial art, one that remains a mystery to the other masters. ;Rajah :Genesis, SNES, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga :A young mystic and skilled swordsman, Rajah submitted to Sett's sorcery while exploring the nether planes with his spirit. ;Nezu :Genesis, Amiga :Kidnapped by Beast to free Sett, Nezu is uncontrollable when angered. Although small, Nezu is agile, swift, and cunning. ;Mephis :Genesis, SNES, Game Gear, Game Boy, Amiga :A mighty undead sorcerer who was once Sett's apprentice thousands of years ago. ;Voodoo :Genesis, SNES, Game Boy, Amiga :Many have fallen prey to Voodoo's ancient magic. She uses her power to hunt Sett's enemies. ;Auroch :Genesis, Amiga :A simple outlaw that fights for pleasure. Auroch taunts anything that crosses his path. Trivia *The Game Boy version refers to Mephis as "Mefis". *''Shaq-Fu'' has been mentioned multiple times in Fresh Off the Boat. **In Episode 6, Eddie buys Shaq-Fu from a video game store. **In Episode 16, Eddie explains to his dad that businesses license his name to promote products, mentioning Shaq-Fu as an example. Later, Shaquille O'Neal mentions regretting the poor quality of Shaq-Fu. **In Episode 17, Eddie and friends got a Game Genie, and used it to make Shaq throw basketball jerseys instead of his Shaq-uriken, a cheat not possible with the Game Genie. *The Genesis version has three bonus levels in Story Mode. With a fight against Beast (Blue Colored) & Sett-Ra (Grey Colored) & A endurance against Skeletons (Mentioned in the second Cutscene) *The Game Gear Version has Bonus Levels in story mode similar to the SNES/Genesis version, *The SNES Version censored the Defeat Screen, Only appearing when P1 loses in Duel Mode & In Story Mode, Where it is dimmed. *Several characters have "Death" animations when defeated. Including: Auroch, Sett-Ra, and Mephis. Beast and Voodoo also have death animations, but they are unused. *There is an unused cutscene in the opening where Shaq is shown entering a portal through a book in the back of the Kung-Fu Dojo. It was scrapped for unknown reasons, but screenshots were seen in magazine articles. *A sequel was planned in the mid-1990s but was scrapped. However, a sequel was made nearly 20 years later in March 2014. Category:Shaq-Fu Category:Games